


it's the sunrise (and those brown eyes)

by spicysizzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 1: Sleepy Sex, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, KINKTOBER2017, Katsuki Yuuri is a Tease, Kinktober, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysizzle/pseuds/spicysizzle
Summary: Viktor can't remember what it was like to wake up without Yuuri's comforting, warm presence in his bed.[Kinktober 2017 | Day 1 | Sleepy sex]





	it's the sunrise (and those brown eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my submission for [Kinktober 2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)
> 
> I chose the Day 1 Prompt: Sleepy sex. 
> 
> I tried to make this one very Soft and Intimate compared to my usual self-indulgent dom Yuuri stuff.
> 
> Title is a lyric from the song [ Best Part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1jbp5mb6AUU) by Daniel Caesar and H.E.R. Beautiful song from a beautiful album.

_It's the sunrise_

_And those brown eyes_

_You're the one that I desire_

_When we wake up_

_And then we make love_

_It makes me feel so nice_

Viktor can't remember what it was like to wake up without Yuuri's comforting, warm presence in his bed.

Not to say that Yuuri is a morning person; quite the opposite, actually. Convincing him to get out of bed before eight in the morning is a challenging project not for the faint of heart.

But Yuuri's hatred of getting up early has a silver lining. On Sunday mornings, when neither of them has practice (and they’re both sore from their activities from the previous night), he gets to watch his adorable Sleeping Beauty for as long as he damn pleases.

This is one of those mornings.

Viktor admires the way the soft glow of the rising St. Petersburg sun falls on Yuuri's sleeping face. His parted lips are slick from drool, eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks as his messy black hair fans out on the pillow.

Viktor chuckles as he notices the hickeys he'd left on the delicate olive skin of Yuuri's neck the night before and reaches up to gently touch the marks Yuuri's hot lips had left on his own neck. He shifts and grunts a little at the wet sensation inside him, courtesy of Yuuri. He feels his limp cock twitch the slightest bit at the delicious, vivid memory of Yuuri pressing him face-first into the mattress, fucking Viktor hard until he came, and then flipping Viktor around to ride his neglected cock. Yuuri Katsuki is _insatiable_ and Viktor wouldn’t have it any other way.

Viktor wants to stay in bed with Yuuri, but he has to pee. He reluctantly slides out of bed and groans at the delicious soreness in his lower back, but walks to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth. After spending a minute debating whether to use the mint, cinnamon, or fruity mouthwash, he ultimately picks cinnamon.

He makes a beeline for the bed again, leaning against the stacked pillows to adoringly watch his fiancé sleep. Not only is he ridiculously gorgeous like this, which is why Viktor sometimes calls him “Sleeping Beauty” in the morning, but he looks peaceful and unbothered. Viktor is watching the steady rise and fall of Yuuri's naked chest under the blanket as he hears a soft sigh.

Yuuri shifts a little and rolls over onto his side, placing his head on Viktor’s thigh and yawning into the back of his hand.

“Good morning, Yuuri,” Viktor tells him with a smile, voice deep and raspy from the amount that Yuuri had made him scream and babble in pleasure last night. He runs his fingers through Yuuri’s soft but messy hair. _Beautiful._

“G’morning, Viktor,” Yuuri mumbles, accent thicker than usual due to his sleepiness. His eyes slowly open, and Viktor’s heart leaps at the way the soft amber sunlight brings out their deep, warm color. His eyes are like two drops of coffee on a cloud of milk.

Viktor bends over to press a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He feels Yuuri smile against his neck before reaching up to wrap his arms around Viktor, pulling him down for a light, chaste kiss. The tingling strength of the cinnamon mouthwash seems to neutralize the slight staleness in Yuuri’s breath. They don’t even care about how chapped each other’s lips are; the only thing that matters in the universe to them right now is the warmth they’re sharing in each other’s arms.

Yuuri wants more. He throws his blanket aside and hooks his leg around Viktor’s waist, pulling him closer, pulling a small moan of surprise out of Viktor’s throat. Yuuri smirks at the reaction. He’s satisfyingly sore and chafed from the night before, and doesn’t have the energy to fuck or be fucked again, but that won’t stop him from taking whatever Viktor is offering him at the moment.

Yuuri lets out a soft sigh at the way Viktor gently inserts his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri slides his tongue against Viktor’s, exploring his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Viktor lets out a hum of appreciation and his arms tighten around Yuuri, his hips rolling forward. They both moan at the friction of their semi-hard, naked cocks rubbing against each other.

Yuuri pulls away a little bit, marveling at the string of spit connecting their lips. He takes a second to admire Viktor’s bitten-red lips before ducking his head to press his lips against Viktor’s neck. Viktor shudders and groans, his cock twitching against Yuuri’s as Yuuri licks over the hickeys he’d left last night. Yuuri smirks at his desperation and moves a hand down to flick over Viktor’s nipples.

Viktor squirms and pants heavily, humping Yuuri as his hot, wet mouth starts sucking at his collarbone again. He snakes a hand into Yuuri’s hair and pulls him closer, as if asking him to suck harder. The younger man lets out a stuttering moan at the way their hot cocks rub against each other, shuddering as his finger rubs Viktor’s erect nipple. As if to taunt Viktor, Yuuri pulls his hips back so that the friction between their hard cocks is gone. Yuuri smirks at the groan that escapes Viktor moments later. It’s always fun to bring Viktor to the edge without letting him fall over. Yuuri pulls his mouth away from Viktor’s collarbone, admiring the hickey that has begun to form there.

"Yuuri, please," Viktor whines. "Touch me."

Yuuri smirks and brushes his palms over Viktor's rock-hard chest. God, that lovely _chest._ "But I am touching you, Vitya."

"No, Yuuri," Viktor tells Yuuri, voice soft and deep in a way he knows gets Yuuri hot. "Touch my cock."

How can Yuuri deny a request like that?

He immediately rolls over so that he is on top of Viktor, straddling his lap, pressing him down to the bed by his abs. “Vitya, you look so good from here.” Viktor moans and thrusts upward again in a futile attempt to find friction. “Yuuuuri, hurry up!”

Yuuri admires how his cock looks next to Viktor's. A couple of inches shorter, but thicker. He blushes as he remembers the way he and Viktor set each other's worlds on fire with those things last night.

Yuuri wraps his hands around their cocks, and they both gasp at the contact sending chills down their spines. Viktor wraps his larger hand around their cocks as well, joining Yuuri. He enjoys the way Yuuri’s head falls back and a soft mewl escapes his parted lips.

Yuuri thrusts his hips forward gently and languidly, fucking both of them into the heat of their joined hands. “Yuuri,” Viktor chokes out. “Kiss me.”

Yuuri obliges, leaning forward to hungrily press his mouth against Viktor’s. He keeps humping into their hands, his breath becoming shallower as the passion builds within his body. Every time Viktor squeezes their cocks, he lets out a breathy, soft gasp that Viktor gladly swallows. The room fills with the soft creaking of the bed and their moans and groans muffled by each other’s mouths.

Yuuri pulls away for a second to breathe, burying his face in Viktor’s neck. He decides to flick his thumb over the flushed, bulbous head of Viktor’s dick. Viktor arches off the bed and gasps sharply, precum rapidly dribbling down his shaft and lubricating both of them. Yuuri twists his hand to spread their mixed precum around their hard, flushed cocks. He lifts his head to lock eyes with Viktor, and in the midst of his urgent arousal, his heart skips a beat at Viktor’s disheveled, flushed appearance. God, he’s so sexy.

Yuuri moans at the sight, incredibly turned on by the fact that he’s the only one who gets to see this Viktor. Not the ‘hottest bachelor in the world’ who turns heads left and right with his put-together, handsome appearance and indisputable charm. Yuuri is lucky enough to be able to see _this_ Viktor, blushing down to his chest with his silver hair a sweaty mess, pupils blown out, looking at Yuuri like he hung the moon and stars. He’s even more amazing like this. As if reading Yuuri’s thoughts, Viktor whispers, “So beautiful, my Yuuri.”

“You’re- ah!” Yuuri yelps a bit as Viktor’s skilled fingers reach between his legs to play with his balls, and shudders as they skim over his perineum. “You’re the beautiful one, Vitya…”

Viktor smiles and leans forward, licking the spot behind the shell of Yuuri’s ear, which he knows makes Yuuri go crazy with desire. Yuuri gasps, feeling the heat coiling in his gut and the tightening of his balls. A few more inconsistent thrusts into their joined hands makes Yuuri’s eyes go wide and his jaw fall open. Before he knows it, he’s arching hard and coming all over their joined hands.

Viktor strokes him through it, whispering words of praise into his ear. Seconds later, he’s coming himself, eyes squeezed shut, cock pulsing as thick white ropes splatter between their bodies.

Yuuri pants heavily and collapses on top of Viktor as they catch their breath and bask in the afterglow. He closes his eyes and relishes the feeling of hot skin on skin, and the beat of each other’s hearts between their joined chests. Soon, the feeling of tacky cum on their hands and bodies will be nasty, but for now, he wants to spend the rest of his life like this with Viktor.

Yuuri reluctantly rolls off Viktor and picks a T-shirt off the floor. He doesn’t know if it’s his own or Viktor’s, but it smells sweaty enough that using it to wipe cum wouldn't be a waste. He wipes the sticky cum off their abs and fingers and stands up on boneless, shaky legs to throw it into the hamper on the other side of the bedroom.

He crawls back into bed, and his heart swells at the loving, soft look in Viktor’s beautiful aquamarine eyes. Yuuri presses a kiss onto his forehead. Viktor chuckles and quips, “If I knew you’d be willing to get up at 7:45 in the morning to jack us off, I would’ve been able to get you out of bed much easier.”

Yuuri giggles. Accent heavier than usual because of his sleepiness, he wisecracks, “Who said it would get me out of this bed? I’m going to sleep in until nine.” He pulls the covers over himself and Viktor, snuggling Viktor close. His eyes close and he nods off as soon as he buries his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck.

Viktor smiles and kisses the top of Yuuri’s head and lets his eyes fall shut, feeling satisfied and tired and warm all over.

Maybe Yuuri’s repulsion for getting up early isn’t so bad after all.

_You're the coffee that I need in the morning_

_You're my sunshine in the rain when it's pouring_

_Won't you give yourself to me_

_Give it all_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, you guys inspire me to keep writing <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr on @spicysizzle, @yoigarbage (YOI and anime specific), and @katsuthicc (YOI NSFW).


End file.
